


The Purple Lounge

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [55]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Acxa seemed torn for a moment, and then she walked closer, opening up her clutch. She pulled out a small black business card and handed it over. There was an address and a phone number on it picked out in shimmering gold, and on the back the stylized words- The Purple Lounge. And-People fucking.“Acxa,” Lotor said sharply. “What the hell is this.”“A sex club,” she said. “You know. A place where people go. To have sex. God knows you need it.”





	The Purple Lounge

* * *

“What the hell are you still doing here?”

Lotor jerked up to see Acxa standing in the doorway of his office. It was only now that he realized that it was full dark outside, and he glanced at the screen of his computer only to inhale sharply in surprise. Nine o’clock.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said. He could have sworn she’d left hours ago, and looking at her now he saw it was true. She wasn’t wearing the dark purple blouse and charcoal pencil skirt she’d been wearing all day. She was in a slinky red cocktail dress that caught the light like silk. She’d gone home and changed, only to come back, because-

“I forgot my phone at my desk,” she said. “But now I’m going on a date. You know, it’s what normal people do on Friday nights.”

“Normal people,” Lotor muttered, looking back down at the account books spread open on his desk. 

He hadn’t been able to do anything _ normal _people did since his father had fucked off to the Caribbean with his lover and dumped the company on him. For the past two months he’d been stuck in his father’s giant office trying to clean up the mess of embezzlement and cut corners, the shady business contracts and bribes they’d apparently been paying various inspectors and government officials to deem their fighter jets safe to fly.

Not too long ago he’d been ensconced in more pleasant work in the R&D department, elbow deep in engine grease and schematics and bossing his team of engineers around, blissfully unaware that there was anything shady going on at Galra Industries.

“Yes, normal people,” Acxa said. “You’re a goddamn mess, Lotor. You’re not going to fix it all by yourself tonight. Go home. Or better yet- go _ out.” _

Lotor smiled wryly. “If only.”

Acxa seemed torn for a moment, and then she walked closer, opening up her clutch. She pulled out a small black business card and handed it over. He took it warily. It felt thicker than a normal business card, heavier. It was made of a smooth plastic that felt almost like velvet to the touch.

There was an address and a phone number on it picked out in shimmering gold, and on the back the stylized words _ The Purple Lounge _and-

People fucking.

“Acxa,” Lotor said sharply. “What the hell is this.”

“A sex club,” she said. “You know. A place where people go. To have sex. God knows you need it.”

“And you think it’s appropriate to- to- give your boss-”

“Please,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve been your personal assistant for ten years now. I’ve given your cat ear drops while you were away on business trips. You threw up on me at Ezor’s bachelorette party. Don’t pull the boss card on me now. We’re off the clock.”

“I’m not going to a _ sex club,” _Lotor hissed, dropping the card like it had scalded his fingers.

“Suit yourself,” Acxa said with a shrug. “But if you’re not careful you’ll turn into a shut-in loser. Honestly, it might already be too late.”

“Go have fun on your date,” he said pointedly and she laughed as she turned to walk away.

And then he was alone again. Alone with the books, and the ruins of his father’s- _ his, _ now_\- _company.

If there was anything Acxa was right about, it was that he wasn’t going to fix this tonight. And maybe he didn’t even have to. He had an interview tomorrow with a promising candidate for the Chief Operating Officer position, a man that came highly recommended and who would hopefully be able to dig them out of this mess. So maybe he could just- go home. Take a break, for once.

Lotor stood and gathered his things, grabbing the card Acxa had given him and slipping it into his pocket because there was no way in hell he was leaving it here for the cleaning lady to find.

His eyes were swimming with numbers so he called a cab, and before he knew it he was walking into his cold dark apartment to Kova’s plaintive meowing as he came over to wind himself around Lotor’s legs.

“Hey buddy,” he whispered, crouching to pet Kova’s head the way he liked. When he went to stand Kova hissed and jumped to scale his body, not being too careful with his claws as he climbed up onto Lotor’s shoulder. “Easy,” Lotor winced.

Kova meowed pointedly as if to say _ you deserve it. _

Maybe he did. He hadn’t been home too often lately, Kova was probably lonely and bored.

He let Kova hang out on his shoulder while he washed his hands and opened a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass with a sigh. He took a sip as he stared into his refrigerator.

“Let’s see,” he muttered to Kova purring on his shoulder. “We’ve got Thai leftovers. We’ve got pizza leftovers. We’ve got pasta salad- oh, wait no that’s-” Lotor grimaced as he pulled the sealed tupperware of spoiled mashed potatoes out of the fridge and carefully dropped it directly into the trash. “Fantastic. Is any of this…”

But no, it was all bad. He threw it all out. At least he had- bread. 

“Nope,” he muttered, and threw that out too. So that just left- a lonesome pre-packaged frozen dinner. Fantastic. He looked at the takeout menus on his fridge and sighed. He didn’t want to deal with calling and waiting and- whatever.

He drank wine and filled up Kova’s food bowl while he waited for the microwave to finish, and then went over to the couch and turned on the T.V. There was something stupid and mind-numbing on, and that was fine. Everything was fine.

Vaguely he considered pulling out his laptop, working- and then pointedly dismissed the idea with a scowl. Instead he shifted to sit back and winced as something poked him in the ass. He dug into his pocket only to pull out that stupid plastic card and stared at it thoughtfully.

It was crazy. It was completely insane. He couldn’t go to a sex club.

Although it had been a while since he’d has sex. A really _ long _while.

“What do you think, Kova?” he asked, still staring at the card.

Kova hissed and Lotor abruptly saw his situation from the outside. He was home alone on a Friday night, eating a microwave meal and drinking wine by himself and worse- talking to his cat.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, dropping his face into his hands. “I’m a crazy cat lady.”

Kova meowed his assent.

“Shut up,” Lotor muttered, standing in a daze to go take a shower.

He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. It was easier if he took it one step at a time. First he showered, a faint buzzing filling his skull. Then he dressed in dark jeans and a plain white button down shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and throwing on a leather jacket. After that he put on a nice pair of boots, as though for no particular reason, and went downstairs where he had the doorman call him a cab.

He read the address off the card in a stupor and stared out the window silently for the rest of the ride.

By the time he was standing outside the nondescript building he thought he was going to throw up.

He didn’t _ do _this.

But then again- he wasn’t doing anything, not really. He was just- he was just going to check it out. Have a drink in the general vicinity of people, instead of alone in his apartment for once.

He took a deep breath and walked inside.

There was a small dark hallway where a pretty young woman charged him an entrance fee and checked his jacket, and then he was in a large open room, dimly lit with flickering candles. The ceiling was vaulted, the walls draped in tapestries and silks. There was soft music playing over the speakers and a variety of tables and more casual seating strewn about. In the center of the room stood an elevated platform covered with pillows and lit by a spotlight. There were two men and a woman on top of it. They were very naked. And very busy.

Lotor flushed and looked away. Except- there were people busy _ everywhere. _

To his right there was a bar, thankfully devoid of naked people, and he walked towards it a little desperately.

The bartender was busy and Lotor tried not to be too awkward as he stood, waiting. He inspected the backlit bottles at the wall of the bar, the beer taps, the fine quartz bar-top. He felt bored and out of place, awkward. He tried to trick himself into not being bored, tried to pretend he was the sort of person that would come to this sort of club. It didn’t work. There was a couple beside him, and as he waited they started kissing passionately. Fantastic. He took an awkward step away.

“Hey baby,” someone said and Lotor looked over to see a tall guy looming over him. Instead of a shirt he was wearing some sort of leather harness. He wasn’t entirely bad looking, but there was something sleazy in the way he was smiling and running his eyes down Lotor’s body. Although he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting from a sex club.

“Can I get you a drink?” the guy asked.

“Uh,” Lotor managed, not sure how to politely get him to leave. At the lack of response he only leaned closer and set his hand on Lotor’s arm. Lotor jerked away and bumped into the back of one of the people making out behind him.

“Hepta,” the guy said to the bartender. “Get a beer for me and my friend.”

Lotor frowned. He hated beer. “Thanks,” he muttered. “But I-”

“What’s the problem?” the guy asked, leaning closer until Lotor could feel his breath on his face.

Lotor grimaced and tightened his hands into fists. He was such an idiot. What did he really think would happen, coming to a place like this? He wasn’t completely clueless, he knew he was _ pretty. _He should have known what would happen- a bunch of sleazebags hitting on him. 

“Piss off, Throk,” someone said and suddenly the stranger was gone.

Lotor could only blink up at the ridiculously handsome mountain of a man standing before him.

“Thanks,” Lotor managed, a little dumbstruck. 

Hell, the stranger was perfect. He was dressed like a normal human being, for one. Black pants, black button down shirt that looked to be strained to the limit by his massive biceps. He had a black eyepatch covering his right eye. It should have been ridiculous but instead was oddly sexy. Everything about him was sexy.

“Hepta,” he called out. “Get me a whiskey neat and-”

He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Lotor nervously licked his lips. He felt like he’d just walked into a wet dream. “Dirty martini.”

The man smiled, slow and wicked. “Put it on my tab,” he said, not looking away.

“You got it, Commander,” the bartender said.

Lotor couldn’t help cracking a smile. “Commander?”

“It’s a sex club, kitten,” the man murmured. “Most people don’t use their real names. You can call me sir, if that’s better.”

“Somehow that doesn’t seem better, no,” Lotor said. This shouldn’t be charming. This should be weird, and just- weird. Except it was charming.

The bartender set their drinks on the bar and the Commander tapped his glass against Lotor’s before taking a drink. Lotor drank too, trying to will his blush away.

“Would you like to join me at my table?” the Commander asked. “I promise no one will bother you if you do.”

“No one but you, you mean.”

“Oh, am I bothering you?” the Commander asked innocently. “I suppose I’ll take my leave then. Enjoy the drink.”

“Wait,” Lotor said, blushing harder. “I- no. You’re not bothering me.”

“Come along then, kitten.”

The Commander smirked and set a proprietary hand on Lotor’s lower back, the easy intimacy of it making him shiver. His hand was big. Somehow that was the only thing he could think about as the Commander led him past the sex stage and towards a booth at the back of the room. There were three very normal men sitting there, another relief.

The Commander introduced them- Haxus, Bogh, and Lahn. They were all fully dressed, which was a nice surprise. The Commander introduced him as ‘kitten’ which should have probably felt dismissive, or maybe demeaning. But the sound of the endearment rolling off his tongue was oddly delicious and Lotor found he didn’t mind hearing it.

The Commander and his friends were in the middle of a normal conversation, something about sports that didn’t particularly interest him. Then they started talking race cars, and engines, and suddenly it wasn’t so hard to join in. Lotor found himself relaxing a bit, though it was hard to feel entirely at ease with the way the Commander had his arm draped over the back of the booth and subsequently behind Lotor’s shoulders, close enough that Lotor could feel the heat of his body.

The table was an oasis in the middle of the debauchery that was the rest of the club, and soon enough Lotor found himself asking about it.

The Commander laughed, a rich rolling sound that Lotor could feel deep in his bones. “Haxus is here because he’s got a little crush on Hepta, the bartender,” he explained, leaning close to say it into his ear. “Bogh’s done some favors for the owner, so he comes in to drink for free. And Lahn’s still sizing up the room. I think he’ll be wandering off any minute now.”

“And what about you?” Lotor asked, oddly thrilled with the flirtatious smirk playing over the man’s lips.

“I just like rescuing lost little lambs.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Lotor said dryly.

“You don’t feel rescued?” the Commander asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lotor flushed and pointedly looked away. He did, in fact, feel rescued. But he wasn’t about to admit it.

A waitress wandered by to pick up their empty glasses and the Commander ordered two club sodas.

“You’re not trying to ply me with alcohol?” Lotor asked, surprised. “Should I be offended, that your generosity has run out after one drink?”

The Commander chuckled, a dark sound that made Lotor’s heart flutter with desire.

“I want you sober when I take you home,” the Commander said, quietly enough that no one else at the table heard.

“Presumptuous,” Lotor muttered, blushing furiously. “You think I’d go home with you?”

“I think you’re thinking about it.”

He was thinking about it. He was thinking about a lot of things. He didn’t do this sort of thing- hook ups. But.

The club sodas came, saving Lotor from having to answer, a minor miracle.

They talked for a while longer, easy conversation about nothing in particular. Lahn left to go chat up a pretty woman at a different table, and before long he was kneeling in front of her while she hiked up her skirt, and-

Lotor looked away. His pants felt awfully tight. It was so hot in the room.

“Are you alright?” the Commander asked.

“Fine. I’ve just- I’m going to the bathroom.”

“That way,” the Commander said, pointing towards a dark curtain.

“Thanks,” Lotor said, rising carefully. He felt dizzy, but not from the drink. He kind of wished he’d had more. He stepped behind the curtain and found himself in a dark hallway lined with one-way glass windows; the rooms behind them lit with intimate pink and purple lighting. There were people fucking inside.

Lotor swallowed heavily, keeping his eyes up front as he walked past them, trying not to look. The bathroom was at the end of the hall and he walked into a stall mostly so he could just have a moment of privacy without anyone fucking within his line of sight.

He took a few deep breaths and felt steadier, steady enough to relive himself and wash his hands. He stared into the mirror for a while after. It was crazy. But he was actually considering…

He didn’t even know the Commander’s _ name. _He could be some sort of maniac, or- or- anybody.

“Fuck,” Lotor muttered, splashing cold water on his face to try and regain his composure. He should just go home. It was the smart thing to do. He’d go home and pretend he’d never come here.

He left the bathroom, fully intending to bid the Commander a firm goodbye, except then he was back in that hallway again, surrounded by sex and completely overwhelmed.

There was a room, backlit in pink. There were three men inside, one of them tied to the bed while another straddled his hips, riding him slowly. The third was lying on the bed, stroking the bound man’s body. Lotor’s breath caught in his throat as he watched, painfully hard. They were all so muscular, so well built. The one tied to the bed was moaning and tossing his head back. The one on top was moaning too, his skin glistening with sweat.

“I’d wondered what was keeping you,” the Commander murmured into his ear and Lotor jerked in surprise. He moved as if to turn around but the man stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping him facing the window.

The man on top finished with a cry, arching his back while the tied up man shuddered and tried to keep fucking up into him. But the second man slid off with a satisfied sigh and collapsed boneless to the bed while the third man took his place, stopping briefly to get a fresh condom before easing down on the tied-up man’s cock.

Lotor bit his lip, overwhelmed by what he was watching, by the Commander standing so close behind him, his hand over his chest.

“Is that what you like?” the Commander asked, and Lotor wasn’t sure what exactly he was referring to. He felt like his brain was on fire.

“I like a lot of things,” he managed. “Why do they call you the Commander?”

The Commander chuckled and Lotor pulled out of his grip so he could turn around, leaning against the one-way glass and looking up at him. The glass felt pleasantly cool against his back, giving him a moment of clarity.

“I was in the army,” the Commander said. “Briefly,” he added, tapping his eyepatch with a wry smile.

“I’d assumed it was some sex thing,” Lotor said.

“It can be,” the Commander smirked. “Not on a first date.”

“So this is a date, now?”

“That depends on you.”

Lotor licked his lips nervously. His ears were ringing with moans, the strange pink and purple lighting making everything dreamlike. Whatever clarity he’d found in the bathroom was gone now, and all that was left was building desire.

The Commander lifted his hand to stroke the side of Lotor’s face with the backs of his knuckles. He was so painfully gentle that Lotor’s eyes threatened to flutter closed. His lips parted of their own volition and the Commander’s eyes flicked down. He tilted his head lower slowly, carefully, drawing closer and pausing just a breath away, waiting.

Lotor was the one that closed the distance and brought them into a kiss, but the Commander soon took control- pressing him harder against the glass, wrapping an arm around his waist and sinking his other hand into his hair. He deepened the kiss and Lotor’s breath hitched around a not-quite moan that had the Commander smiling against his lips.

“Come home with me, kitten,” the Commander murmured, nipping at his earlobe.

“Yes,” Lotor whispered. “Alright.”

The Commander grinned and offered his hand. Lotor took it and followed him out of the hallway and through the club, back to the entrance. The pretty young woman got their coats and the Commander held Lotor’s out like a gallant gentleman to help him into it. He set his hand on Lotor’s lower back again and led him outside, where reality reasserted itself.

He was doing this.

Holy shit. Lotor felt a moment of doubt but the Commander was still walking and he followed until they came to a parked motorcycle and the Commander let him go to bend over it, straightening again with a helmet in his hands.

This was such a bad idea.

“Maybe you should take a picture of the license plate,” the Commander said with a knowing smirk. “Text it to a friend. My driver’s license, too- if you’re scared.”

“Of you?” Lotor asked, suddenly more at ease. “Please. You might be big, but I can take care of myself.”

The Commander’s smirk widened and he pushed the helmet into Lotor’s hands. He put it on while the Commander sat on the bike and turned to look at him, waiting expectantly.

Lotor settled behind him. It was ridiculous, to just- run into someone like this. The Commander couldn’t be more his type if he’d been grown in a lab.

The bike shuddered into life beneath him and he pressed close, wrapping his arms around the Commander’s middle. He was so ridiculously warm.

They took off. Lotor was already half-hard and the vibrations of the bike were not helping. He hoped his erection wasn’t too obvious where their hips were pressed together and had a feeling that hope was futile. It didn’t help that whenever they stopped at a red light the Commander would reach back and stroke his thigh with his giant hand, slow but firm, proprietary.

He wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going, and then he found the city resolving into familiarity. They were in Lotor’s neighborhood, just a few blocks away from his apartment building, when the Commander took them into a garage and parked in an assigned spot next to a black muscle car. Lotor had a feeling the car was his too. It had the same feel as the bike- sleek and powerful, dangerous.

The bike fell silent and Lotor stood on legs that felt like jelly, pulling the helmet off and holding it out for the Commander to take. And then they were walking towards an elevator and going up, the Commander’s hand a warm welcome presence at his lower back, under his jacket. The elevator doors opened into an apartment and Lotor stepped inside, looking around.

“Nice place,” he said. It was very nice, sleek and contemporary but with a few warm touches. There were fuzzy throw pillows on the black leather sofa and a folded up blanket to one side. One wall was a giant window looking out over the city.

“Thanks,” the Commander said, setting his hands over Lotor’s shoulders to help him off with his jacket, hanging it up in the entry closet before doing the same for himself. “If you don’t mind, I’ve had a long day. I’m going to hop in the shower but I’ll be right out.”

“You’re not worried I’m going to snoop around?” Lotor asked with a small smile.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” the Commander smirked and turned to go.

Lotor found himself at a loss, alone in the quiet apartment. He wandered over to a bookshelf and let his fingers trail over the spines of the books. A lot of war history and strategy, business and finance. There were sci-fi books too, the covers older, well-worn. On the top of the shelf were a few trophies. Lotor smiled. The trophies were for chess tournaments, the bases all marked _ S. Sincline. _

So the Commander had a name after all. And apparently some nerdy hobbies.

The water shut off in the distance and Lotor’s heart sped up in anticipation. He didn’t turn as he heard the door open and heavy footsteps approaching behind him.

“I see you play chess,” Lotor said mildly.

“A bit,” the Commander said from behind him.

“A bit,” Lotor echoed. One of the trophies was from an international tournament of Grandmasters. The Commander- _ S. Sincline- _ had ranked twelfth. 

He turned and his breath caught in his throat. The Commander was nude but for a towel wrapped around his hips. He was muscled like a greek statue, tan all over. There was heavy scarring on his right arm and the side of his chest, like a starburst. Somehow it was just as sexy as the rest of him.

“Would you like to admire my trophies for a while longer, or may I kiss you?”

“Kiss me,” Lotor said, taking a step closer.

The Commander set a heavy hand on the back of his neck to draw him closer and then they were kissing. It made Lotor feel dizzy and hot all over. The Commander’s skin was scalding, still a little damp from his shower. He smelled amazing. Lotor moaned and melted against him, wrapping his arms around the Commander’s shoulders and letting himself be drawn backwards until they were falling to the couch with Lotor straddling the man’s lap.

He didn’t do this- one night stands- but he’d had sex before, obviously. He knew how this went.

The Commander yanked on his shirt where it was tucked into his pants, pulling it free, and Lotor felt oddly frantic as he opened the buttons with shaking fingers. Suddenly the Commander’s hands were gliding over the bare skin of his back and their chests were pressed together, skin to skin. They both groaned at that, the unbearable heat of it.

The Commander pulled him impossibly closer with a hand on his ass, and turned away from their kiss to mouth at Lotor’s neck, biting the delicate skin there. Lotor’s breath came quick as he tilted his head to give him more access. He wanted to be devoured, he wanted everything.

The Commander seemed equally impatient. His grip on Lotor shifted so he was holding him by the thighs and then he stood and Lotor laughed breathlessly, wrapping his legs around the man’s hips while he was carried to the bedroom.

There was another floor to ceiling window there, the lights of the city the only illumination in the room. He felt like he’d felt back in the hallway of the club- like this was some strange wild dream.

He fell to the rumpled sheets with a soft gasp, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched the Commander standing over him. He smirked and took Lotor’s ankle, raising it so he could unlace and pull off his boot before moving to repeat the procedure on the other. He moved to unbutton Lotor’s pants. Lotor lifted his hips helpfully so the other man could yank them off, hooking his fingers into the waist of pants and underwear and leaving him bare in an instant.

Lotor shivered, feeling oddly exposed, but then the Commander dropped his towel and crawled into bed, looming over him, and they were kissing again, pressed together everywhere.

Lotor let his thighs fall open, cradling the Commander’s hips, sighing as their erections brushed against each other. He was huge and Lotor was full of equal parts lust and nerves. It had been a while since he’d done this with anyone else, at least two years. But he’d used his fingers sometimes, when he was alone. He’d used toys, too.

“God, you’re beautiful,” the Commander whispered, so sincere and full of want that Lotor flushed even harder. “You couldn’t be more perfect.”

“I’ll be more perfect when you’re inside me,” Lotor answered and the Commander groaned.

“Fuck, yes.”

His hands were so big smoothing over Lotor’s chest and sides, stroking his thighs. He seemed like some otherworldly creature in the strange lighting, dangerous and glorious, a wet dream come to life.

They kissed until Lotor couldn’t help rutting up against him, until he couldn’t take it anymore. “I can’t,” he managed, “I need you. Now. Please-”

“Hush, kitten,” the Commander whispered, nipping at his earlobe sharply enough to make him gasp at the strange not-quite pain of it.

The Commander pulled back and took a bottle of lube out of a nightstand drawer and lay back against the sheets while he slicked his fingers. Lotor watched, out of breath and wanting, running his eyes over the man’s powerful body, his cock standing hard against his stomach. His abs were ridiculously defined, and his arms-

“Come here,” the Commander said, patting his thigh, and Lotor moved to straddle him, suddenly nervous. The Commander must have felt it, because he used his other hand to pull Lotor into a kiss. And then there were slick fingers rubbing at his entrance and Lotor shivered, moaning at the first gentle intrusion.

The Commander’s finger was thick inside him, blunt and warm. Lotor turned away from the kiss and hid his face against the Commander’s neck while the larger man worked him open with one hand and stroked his hair with the other.

“You’re so tight,” he whispered, almost awed.

“It- it’s been a while,” Lotor admitted. The full ridiculousness of the situation hit him all at once. He hadn’t had sex since his last relationship had gone down in flames because of his inability to choose his boyfriend over his work. And now here he was, letting some stranger whose name he didn’t even know finger him.

What the hell was he _ doing? _

He tensed only to wince, the Commander’s finger suddenly too huge inside him.

“Easy, kitten,” the Commander murmured, pausing. “You’re alright. Do you want to stop?”

Lotor bit his lip, breathing hard. This was crazy.

“Look at me,” the Commander ordered and Lotor moved to do as he was told.

Fuck, but he was handsome. And strong. And kind, and sexy, and-

“Keep going,” Lotor said, bending down to kiss him. He moaned as the Commander started moving again and couldn’t help the way his hips started to rock back against him, taking him in deeper.

The Commander added a finger and Lotor could only gasp, thinking only of the sweet invasion, of being taken, of _ more. _There would be more, and soon. He pushed into the man’s touch, bracing his hands on the Commander’s chest and arching his back.

In another time, another place, with another man- he might be ashamed of the show he was making of himself. Right now he didn’t care. It was just one night, one strange perfect night, and he wanted to let go.

He groaned, the motion of his hips faltering, when a third finger pushed inside. Lotor was lost in the stretch, the intimacy of it.

“Are you ready kitten?” the Commander asked.

“Yes,” Lotor managed. “But not like this.” His thighs were shaking too hard to keep him up much longer, and abruptly he understood why this was the position they’d been doing this in. He understood the Commander’s question, back in the hall while they’d been watching the three men fuck- _ “Is that what you like?” _

Lotor laughed a little as he moved to lie back in the sheets, trying to slow his breathing as he waited for the other man to get a condom and slick up his cock. The Commander looked at him consideringly, and then a made an unambiguous hand motion that had Lotor flushing and turning to lie on his stomach.

“Up,” the Commander said with a hand on his hip, urging him to lift up until he could push a pillow under him. Lotor bit his lip and shut his eyes in anticipation, panting already at the proprietary way the other man handled his body, strong and confident like he knew Lotor wouldn’t protest.

It was heady, letting someone else take control, letting someone else take care of him. It was heady, the way the Commander pushed his legs open and draped himself over his back, his weight a reassurance. And then he could feel the Commander’s cock nudging against him and hitched his hips up a little higher, making it easier-

They moaned together at the first hot press, just inside. The Commander was big, but Lotor found himself relishing the slight burn, the way it made this feel _ real. _

The Commander moved slowly, rocking into him in small incremental motions, taking his time like he was savoring this first tentative moment. Lotor could feel the other man’s breath against his ear, warm damp gusts that made him tremble and clench his hands in the sheets.

“How’s that?” the Commander murmured.

“Good,” Lotor forced himself to whisper. “Just- come _ on.” _

The Commander chuckled and pulled back, holding Lotor’s waist in his giant hands, and thrust in the rest of the way, smooth and firm. Lotor’s breath caught in his throat, a moan caught on his tongue. It was so much. The stretch was so much, the heat. The Commander waited, stroking his back while he tried to adjust, and then he was moving again and Lotor breathed out in a rush, his heart stuttering, his cock aching with how hard he was.

On the next thrust he cried out, and after that he couldn’t stop. He wanted more, faster, everything. He tried to push into it but his body didn’t want to cooperate, leaving him a trembling wreck on the bed at the Commander’s mercy. Somehow he seemed to know what Lotor needed and he sped up, breathing hard.

When he bent to wrap a hand around Lotor’s cock the world faded away into nothing but pure sensation- the pleasure like fireworks in the dark that washed out everything else. Lotor was too lost in it to care about anything else- all the fear and worry was gone.

There was pressure building up at the base of his spine, in his cock, everywhere. And still the Commander was snapping his hips in over and over, impaling him on his cock endlessly and stroking him with firm hands. It was overwhelming, too much of everything. Lotor found himself just on the trembling edge of release and couldn’t step over.

“Fuck, kitten,” the Commander whispered roughly. “You’re just there, I can feel you. Let go for me, I want to see it-”

Somehow that was it, the Commander’s voice, his calm presence, was enough. Lotor felt his body relax, unwind, and he was crying out, sparks exploding behind his closed eyelids.

The intensity of it had him dizzy as he came all over the Commander’s hand, his sheets. The Commander fucked him through it, and then he was groaning, and stilling at last.

The loss of his warm weight was a shock and Lotor shivered, forcing himself to turn to his side, seeking the Commander without quite realizing that was what he was doing. He opened his eyes to see the Commander taking off the condom and discarding it in a nearby bin, and then he was back and dragging Lotor into his arms.

The contact was a strange relief as the Commander stroked his side as though gentling a wild animal, and slowly the world swam back into focus.

As Lotor’s heart and breathing slowed back to normal he found himself doubting all this again.

He was in a stranger’s home. He didn’t _ do _this. But the sex had been undoubtedly fantastic, and so was being wrapped up in the Commander’s arms. He’d never felt this safe before, this taken care of.

But. This was a one night stand. So- what was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to say? Thank you? It seemed horribly trite.

“I suppose I should go,” he managed after a while, probably too long. How long could he really impose on a stranger’s hospitality?

“Should you?” the Commander asked mildly.

“Shouldn’t I?”

“It would be a shame if you left without getting to see the view from the balcony.”

“Is that so?” Lotor asked, trying to stifle a smile. He didn’t really want to leave, and knowing that the Commander didn’t want him to leave either made him feel warm all over.

He sat up slowly, savoring the ache inside him. The Commander stood and went to a closet to pull on a pair of sweatpants before tossing Lotor one of his black button-down shirts. Lotor slipped it on, trying not to look too pleased. It was too large on him, going down to mid-thigh. The Commander grabbed a blanket too, and then he was holding out his hand to help Lotor up.

There turned out to be a hidden door in the floor-to-ceiling window and the Commander opened it, letting in a gust of cool night air. Lotor shivered as he followed the man out to a patio and a comfortable sitting area.

The view really was spectacular and for a moment Lotor was caught up in it. And then he shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Come here, kitten,” the Commander said. Lotor turned to see he’d draped the blanket over one of the cushioned love seats and was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Lotor was exhausted but he couldn’t help wanting this night to last a little longer, couldn’t help being completely charmed. He padded over and sat, wrapping himself up in the blanket while the Commander poured out champagne before sitting beside him and draping his arm over his shoulders. He was warm and strong and perfect, and Lotor leaned easily against him.

“Your pick-up game is a smoothly-oiled machine, it seems,” Lotor said, taking a sip of champagne.

The Commander laughed, a sound that rumbled through Lotor pleasantly and settled into him, bone deep. “Would you believe me if I said I don’t do this very often?”

“Not for a second.”

“Shame. But I don’t, really.”

“That’s why they all know you at the club, I’m sure.”

“I’ve been out of town for a while,” the Commander said easily. “But now that I’m back I wanted to spend some time with Haxus. He’s a good friend of mine.”

“Haxus, of course,” Lotor murmured. “And whatever lost little lambs you come across.”

“Does that make me the big bad wolf?”

Lotor smiled, pressing closer against the Commander’s side and sighing when he started to stroke his hair. “I don’t imagine wolves play chess.”

The Commander laughed and after that it was easy- to talk, to joke, to relax. Lotor felt loose, more at peace than he had in a while. The night grew later and Lotor found himself yawning, his eyelids growing heavy. He was vaguely aware of the Commander pulling the glass out of his hand and taking him in his arms. He was vaguely aware of being lowered into bed and tucked into the blankets, and a warm weight settling against his back.

* * *

Lotor woke to a sunlit room and a heavy arm draped over his waist, lips pressed to the nape of his neck. For a moment he was perfectly content and then panic burst through the calm perfect moment and he jerked up.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” the Commander murmured.

“What time is it?”

There was a moment of silence, and then- “Eight fifteen.”

Lotor cursed, scrambling out of bed. The interview was at ten, and he still had to go home and shower and change, and get back to the office, and read through the dossier Acxa had prepared for him that he hadn’t gotten a chance to look at-

“I have a meeting,” Lotor managed, looking around wildly for his clothes before pulling them back on.

“It’s Saturday morning,” the Commander said, sitting up and combing his fingers through his sleep-wild hair. “Skip it. We’ll go have brunch, and then come back here and spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Lotor paused, staring at the feast before him. It was a tempting offer. It was so tempting- the Commander’s chest was on full display, the blankets having fallen to his hips. There was a trail of chestnut hair leading down his stomach to-

“I can’t,” Lotor said, still staring. If the interview went well he might finally see the end of his eighty hour weeks, the end of digging through account books. He wanted to stay so badly, but- “I really can’t.”

On a whim he surged forward to press a kiss to the Commander’s lips. “Thank you, it’s been- but I really have to go.”

His shirt was in the living room and he pulled off the too large one the Commander had given him last night to put on his own, and then he grabbed his jacket out of the closet and left.

After that it was a rush to get home and feed Kova, to shower and dress. He put on his favorite three-piece suit, the light gray one that always made him feel in control, and tried to get his mind off last night and pointed towards the task at hand.

He made it into the boardroom fifteen minutes before ten to find his team already waiting for him. Janka, the CFO, Kolivan, the CIO, his head engineer, a few accountants. Acxa scowled as she handed him a folder and he flipped through it absently, trying to get his head in the game.

“He’s here,” Acxa said and Lotor set his jaw, silently cursing himself for getting caught up in the moment last night. He looked up and froze.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Daibazaal,” came a deep rumbling voice.

Lotor felt like all the blood had drained from his body.

It was the Commander, offering his hand for a handshake. He looked much the same as he had last night- black shirt, black pants, black eyepatch. He was wearing a suit jacket now, the only concession to the more formal atmosphere. There was no surprise over his face. He’d known the whole time who Lotor was.

Lotor looked down at the folder in his hand, the name that his eyes had skimmed over in his distraction- Sendak Sincline.

He was furious.

He’d been off balance last night, stressed out, lonely, out of his depth. But now he was standing at the apex of his power- in his boardroom, his building, his goddamn company. No one made a fool of him here. He tightened his lips into a thin line and straightened to his full height. The air in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, the ambient noise fell silent.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his head engineer freeze and sink lower in his seat, as though trying to hide. Acxa started inching out of the room. Even Kolivan paused, seeming to be suddenly captivated by his own hands, resting in his lap.

Lotor smiled, brittle and as sharp as a blade.

“Mr. Sincline,” he said coldly. And then he very purposefully closed the folder with the Commander’s resume and dossier, and dropped it into the trash. “Let’s end the charade. We won’t be hiring you.”

“Lotor,” Janka said nervously.

The Commander- Sendak- finally let his hand drop to his side. He didn’t seem particularly put off.

“You strike me as the sort of man who’d skip an important meeting in favor of fucking around,” Lotor said with a nasty smile. “I’m afraid there’s no place for you here. This interview is over.”

“Lotor!” Janka said. “You can’t-”

“I think you’ll find I can do whatever I like,” Lotor interrupted. “If you want to keep your job you’ll shut your mouth and never again presume to tell me what I can or can’t do. Now get out.”

He swept his gaze through the room. “Everyone out. _ Now.” _

The boardroom emptied. The Commander- _ Sendak, _damn him- stayed perfectly still.

“Is there a reason you think what I said doesn’t apply to you?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sendak’s mouth quirked up in an insolent smile. “And here I was, thinking we had a good time last night.”

Lotor scowled, a fresh wave of anger washing over him. “You’ve got some balls,” he hissed. “What did you think would happen when you showed up here, _ Commander?” _

“I thought we’d have a good laugh,” Sendak said, taking a step forward. “And then I’d bend you over the table and fuck you until you couldn’t remember your own name.”

Lotor fought back the urge to kick him. “You knew who I was the whole time.”

“Yes,” Sendak said. “Because I took the time to look into who I’d be interviewing with. Why didn’t you? My face is all over the web. You saw my chess trophies. My name.”

Lotor tightened his hands into fists and refused to give up any ground when Sendak took another step forward. He felt the need to explain himself- the stress, the sleepless nights. The nightmare that he’d been dropped into for the past two months, the uncertainty and anger. So what if he hadn’t found the chance to look at a candidate’s resume- was that a crime?

He didn’t say any of it. He narrowed his eyes and took a half step closer. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now you’re going to leave, or I’m going to punch you right in your lying mouth.”

“You really shouldn’t, kitten,” Sendak murmured. “You’re left handed, and I’ve got a titanium jaw implant on that side. You’d break all your pretty fingers, and I’m sure you’ll need them when you return to your work.”

Lotor’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest as he though about his work. He wanted nothing more than to return to the R&D department where everything made sense.

“Between the embezzlement,” Sendak started, “the lawsuits, the fines, the recalls and the lost revenue, you’re mortgaged up to your eyeballs. You’ve been holding this company together singlehandedly, white-knuckling it all the way. It’s impressive, that you’ve managed it for so long.

“But the strength of Galra Industries is its technological innovation- something that’s come to a standstill while you’ve been playing accountant in the head office. You need to go back to where your talents are put to their best use. And you need me here, to handle the rest of it.”

Lotor wasn’t sure what to say. Sendak was right. But he was still so angry.

“I’m the best man for the job,” Sendak continued. “Not just because I’m amazing at what I do, but because I’ve worked with your father in the past. I know how he operates, how he hides, how he steals and cheats. I can help you.”

Lotor’s breathing sounded harsh in his own ears and he made a concerted effort to calm himself, taking a deep even breath. He remembered where he was, who he was. Sendak was at his mercy here, and this interaction would proceed on his terms. His mind was racing, and then there was clarity.

“You’ll be working on a probationary period,” Lotor said stiffly.

“Fine.”

“You’ll be working with no salary, no benefits. Your only compensation will be a stock package that will become available to you after a six month period, depending on your performance.”

“Fine,” Sendak said.

“And before any of that goes into effect,” Lotor said, “you will kneel.”

Sendak’s eye widened, the first sign that anything about this had him surprised or off balance.

“You will _ kneel,” _Lotor repeated sharply. “And you will apologize to me.”

“Yes,” Sendak said, sinking to his knees easily.

Lotor stared down at him, shocked at his own command. Shocked at Sendak’s obedience. He’d expected him to leave in a huff, but instead he’d knelt. Lotor swallowed as he stared down at Sendak, kneeling before him. He realized he might have miscalculated.

“I’m not so good at apologies,” Sendak said, raising his hands to rest on Lotor’s thighs. “Maybe I can make it up to you a different way.”

Lotor’s mouth went suddenly dry. He had nothing more to say, no more protests. Sendak’s hands went to his belt, opening it slowly, giving him time to stop this. Was this an elaborate game of chicken? Or-

Sendak opened the button on his pants and carefully pulled down the zip. He was still _ looking _ at him as he reached inside and pulled out his cock, already half-hard, and then he leaned forward and Lotor gasped, stumbling back half a step to lean against the table, holding on to the edge for dear life.

Sendak’s mouth was on him, the tight ring of his lips sliding down, and Lotor was lost in the wet heat of it. It was filthy and so desperately inappropriate. Sendak was sucking him off in the boardroom and the blinds weren’t even drawn. Lotor bit his lip, refusing to make a sound, but Sendak wasn’t deterred in the slightest. He took Lotor by the hips and started a leisurely rhythm, like he didn’t care that at any moment someone might walk in here, find them like this-

Lotor’s lips parted around a sigh that he tried to bite back and couldn’t. Sendak was too good at this, merciless. His hands were huge over Lotor’s hips, his tongue slick and firm over the underside of his cock.

Lotor screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold back just to be contrary, but it was no use. Sendak pulled an orgasm out of him, swallowing him down and leaving him breathless as he let the table take his weight.

Sendak pulled back and carefully tucked him away, adjusting his clothes like nothing had happened. He rose to his feet and then he was towering over Lotor again, and smirking, and being generally insufferable.

He stroked the side of Lotor’s face with the backs of his knuckles, like he’d done back at the club, and Lotor grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him down for a kiss. He let himself get lost in it for a while, and then he shoved Sendak away roughly enough that he had to take a few steps back.

“I’m still furious with you,” Lotor said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I know, kitten,” Sendak said with a smile. “How about brunch? Afterwards we’ll go back to my place and I’ll make it up to you however you like.”

Lotor stared, taking in the ridiculous man before him. This was easily the dumbest thing he’d ever done.

“Fine,” he said at last. “You’re buying.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sendak said, and offered his hand.

Lotor took it.

“You know, I quite prefer the lion in the boardroom to the lost little lamb,” Sendak murmured, leading him out of the room.

“I’d assumed the _ Commander _preferred being in control,” Lotor said.

“Sometimes,” Sendak said easily. “Sometimes it’s nice to let go.”

Lotor flushed and didn’t say anything else as they walked towards the elevators.

Acxa was waiting there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at Lotor, at Sendak, at their clasped hands.

“Uh, Lotor?” she asked.

“Acxa,” Lotor said. This was entirely her fault, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“So should I… should I have the employment contract ready on Monday?”

“It’s rather unique,” Lotor said. He could practically feel Sendak smirking beside him. “I’ll take care of it myself.”

“Uh, okay,” she managed. “So- so what… now?”

“Now Mr. Sincline is going to take me to brunch,” Lotor said. The elevator arrived. They stepped inside and Lotor turned to press the button for the ground floor.

Acxa was still staring as Sendak shifted to wrap an arm around his waist.

“See you on Monday,” Lotor said, giving her a jaunty little wave as the elevator doors slid shut.

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
